


Don't Be So Stiff

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is trying to help Regina get a photo for her campaign posters. Ruby knows how to help her loosen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be So Stiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> femslash100 - Belle/Regina/Ruby - photographs

“Oh, come on.” Belle coaxes. “Relax, Regina. You don’t have to be so stiff.”

“I know how to pose for a portrait.” Regina snaps. “I’ve had enough painted in my time.”

“Digital, Regina.” Belle taps the camera hanging around her neck fondly. “It only takes a second to capture a moment. Just try and act natural?”

Regina grimaces at her as the shutter sounds.

“Well, that’s her natural.” Ruby says from the doorway. 

“But, probably not the most appropriate picture for your campaign posters, Regina.”

“I liked it better when I was just mayor, without all this campaign hassle.” Regina crosses her arms.

“This shouldn’t take so long. You’re too tense.”

“I know how to loosen her up.” Ruby teases.

“I didn’t know you were into photography.” Belle smiles. “Come and help me.”

Belle holds out the camera to Ruby. Instead of stopping to collect the device, she continues toward where Regina is seated. Ruby leans over to whisper something in her ear before swinging a leg over to straddle Regina. Ruby bites at her neck and Regina moves her hands to pull the woman closer into her.

Standing wordlessly, it takes Belle a second to make sense of the situation. Then, suddenly feeling inspired, she snaps a few quick shots. She then flips through the photographs, standing awkwardly. The photographs of Ruby straddling Regina are so hot that Belle finds it difficult to breathe.

“Now who’s tense?” Regina smirks.

“I think we can fix that.” Ruby beckons to Belle.


End file.
